The present invention relates in general to solid state relays and, in particular, to solid state relays and AC switches using MOSFET devices.
Compared to electromechanical relays, solid state relays have several advantages. These advantages include a longer lifetime, the elimination of contact bounce, and low voltage turn on that reduces both the electromagnetic interference and stress on the attached load. Typical prior art solid state relays utilize triac and SCR components for the switching device. These components when used in a solid state relay have a number of disadvantages. These solid state relays usually are very costly to manufacture, have high leakage current, and are prone to false triggering. Also prior art solid state relays are not readily compatible for use with high impedance logic circuits and CMOS logic.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks in the prior art solid state relays by the novel use of MOSFET devices.